Escape
by Blackrock Soldier
Summary: Saya is living a normal life with Diva and their parents. Her life is surprisingly perfect until she becomes the target of violent hallucinations. The usual happy relationship between Diva and herself becomes stressed as well.
1. Chapter 1

Lately I have been seeing things. Diva tells me that they aren't really there. She's more optimistic than I am though. I believe that these things are a part of me.

Except for these very disturbing things I see and sometimes hear, I live in peace with my family. My mom and dad and twin sister diva.

I am happy. I am very happy and yet I am still plagued by images of blood and murder. I know that no one would believe me but I tell diva. I tell her everything.

"I'm telling you saya, you worry too much." diva sat on the floor, combing and braiding a dolls Hair. "whatever you are seeing is just... Just a condition or something."

"a condition?" I laid on the bed and had my eyes on the ceiling. "I don't think so diva. I feel as if these things have happened."

She laid the doll down and picked up another. "you're just not getting enough sleep. Just take it easy."

I sat up and watched her groom her dolls gently and carefully. "It's not sleep. I'm telling you that there is seriously Something wrong here."

She lined her dolls up and studied them closely. "you are just being paranoid. Maybe you are just tired of this quiet life."

"I really don't think so diva."

"then what do you want me to say saya?!" she turned around to me. "you are usually so calm. I should be the one freaking out. Not you."

I was taken aback by her sudden outburst but I agreed. Our parents have always set us apart by our personalities. I was laid back while diva was the obvious attention seeker.

"I'm sorry... You are right. This isn't like me at all. I don't want to worry you." my apology was sincere but it wasn't what a truly felt.

She seemed taken aback that I apologized. "no. It's okay. I guess I'm just used to you being completely sure of yourself. I rely on that."

We smiled at each other. Our way of silently acknowledging how the other felt.

"girls!" our mothers voice called from downstairs. "dinner is ready!"

Diva was up on her feet in a second. "food! I'm starving! Come on saya!" she was gone out the door before I even realized it.

'yeah yeah.' I was hungry but I needed a second to myself. I went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I really needed to pull myself out of this. Whatever 'this' was.

As I turned the water off and I mellowed out in the silence, i still felt very insecure. What was I going to do about this? I couldn't talk to diva about it anymore.

"saya..."

'what?..." I looked up in the mirror at the sound of a voice. I have heard it before. A familiar voice of a man. It was soft but it seemed sad like always.

I stared into my reflection. Into my own eyes but those eyes couldn't be mine. These eyes glowed a bright red. My white skin was covered in the same color. 'is that blood? Not again...'

I looked away in fear that I may throw up. I couldn't get used to the sight of blood and yet I keep seeing it appear on my body. Blood kept appearing everywhere. So much blood.

Almost losing it, I escaped the bathroom and joined my family for dinner but there was no way I could stomach anything now.


	2. Chapter 2

Diva and I walk to school together. She chats while I listen. The topics she chooses are never anything I can put any input into. I really don't want to talk anyway.

I watch the sidewalk scroll passed as we walk. I'm trying not to think about much or to look at anything. Even diva. I didn't get a chance to tell her but I've been seeing her a lot in my hallucinations.

"Saya! Diva!"

Diva turned around and grinned bright. "Kai! Riku!" her arm waved widely in the air. So easily excited.

I turned around too but I made no attempt to wave or anything. My body just didn't have the energy to do so.

They caught up to us and took a breather. They had obviously been running to meet us. Diva happily exchanged morning greetings to them both. I didn't do anything.

Kai turned to me and smiled. "good morning Saya. You look very beautiful as always."

The corner of my lip curled up slightly. "good morning." I turned around and started walking again.

Kai followed after me. Diva and Riku walked side by side behind us.

"are you okay Saya?" the orange haired boy looked at me.

I was going to answer but Diva jumped in instead. "she's fine, right Saya?" it was so easy to tell that my twin was beginning to think all I wanted was all the attention but that wasn't true at all. I wanted to get over this. I didn't want to make anyone worry about me.

"yeah. It's nothing. I'm just tired. I mean it's a Monday." I chuckled at my own excuse. It was a lie but it would please Diva.

For some reason, Kai didn't seem completely convinced but took my word for it. "I see. I admit that I am dragging a bit today too." he laughed. "Monday's are the worst day of the week."

Riku laughed. "you're always dragging Kai. It's never just Monday's."

"hey!" Kai punched Riku's arm playfully. Diva giggled, very amused by them. I actually smiled a bit too.

We finally made our way to school and our group split up. The bell was going to ring soon and we each had our own classes to run to. Kai came with me and Riku went with Diva.

I felt a little bit more at ease now that Diva wasn't breathing down my neck. We made it into our desks just as the bell rung and class begun. Kai sat next to me. He was so laid back, usually using his textbook as a pillow.

I pretended to take notes but my mind was elsewhere. These days, my mind was everywhere but where I am. I barely noticed a note land on my desk.

I looked down at it then at Kai who discreetly made it seem like he never passed me a note at all. I checked to make sure the teacher wasn't looking before I picked it up. I opened it silently. 'hey again saya! You know I can't be fooled so easily. You're such an easy person to read and yet I really have no idea what is bothering you... I promise not to pry into your business too much BUT I won't be oblivious to your feelings. Try not to worry yourself too much. Worrying makes your beautiful face pale.' he was so weird but his concern made me feel better.

I turned the note over and scribbled my reply. 'thank you Kai. I'll be over this soon so please don't worry too much.' I passed the note back as discreetly as he did.

I watched him in the corner of my eye. He grinned and eventually fell asleep on his textbook as always. I went back to my thoughts. School finally ended that day and to be honest I couldn't really remember any of it. Eager to get home, I didn't say bye to anyone and headed home immediately. Diva eventually caught up to me and scolded me for leaving her. I really didn't care too much about that either. I made it through this day but this calm wouldn't last forever.

* * *

End of chapter 2.


	3. Chapter 3

"Saya..."

"who are you?"

"It's almost time."

"time for what?! You don't make any sense!"

I woke up on the floor. I had fallen from my bed. Diva was looking at me from where she slept and smiled at me. "that's an interesting way to wake up sister dear."

Rubbing my back, I stood up. "that really hurt. I was in the middle of a really strange dream. It was the same voice I keep hearing. It really won't go away. The hallucinations and dreams just keep coming. I think it's time to tell mom and dad about this."

"you can't!" she was up in a second. "if you tell them, they'll give you all the attention. They love you more already! They'll forgot all about me!"

Diva just couldn't stop worrying about her place and neglecting mine. It was getting annoying and disturbing. "that's not true diva. You are becoming paranoid! This is all in your head. You have allowed yourself to think this way. I am in no way superior against you. We are the same!"

She shook her head. "no! It's always Saya this and Saya that! You were born first and you excel at everything you do! Mom and dad praise you all the time and I'm... I'm always left behind."

I was silent.. I couldn't think of anything to yell back. All I could think about was that the way she is now is how she comes across in my hallucinations. Sadistic and crazy but sad and longing for something. It made me shudder.

"like always, big sister Saya has nothing to say." Diva scowled at me. "you can't stay silent forever Saya!"

I clenched my fists. "stop sulking! I can't stand to see you this way! You act just like her! You act just like the Diva that I hallucinate about! You're stronger than that and happier... I want you to be happy Diva."

"happy?" she laughed hysterically. "you take all the happiness for yourself. I just wish that you and I could be the only two people in the world... Then we could be equal."

"that's crazy." I whispered to her. I didn't understand why she felt so inferior to me. Our parents truly loved both of us the same.

"it's not crazy to me." she said back. I watched her walk out the door and I didn't try to stop her.

Mom and dad were eating breakfast in the kitchen when I walked in. My plate was already sat out for me so I took my place. Divas was sat out too but it was untouched.

"good morning."

They both smiled at me. "morning."

It felt off with just me on one side without diva. It didn't feel right.

Mom looked at her empty space. "your sister rushed out and wouldn't tell us where she was going. Did you two have a fight?" I nodded. "it was nothing though. I'm sure she will come home soon. Anyway, there is something I need to tell you."

They both gave me their full attention. I had to tell them while diva wasn't here. This really was the perfect chance. "I believe there is something wrong with me. I've been hallucinating. I see myself covered in blood and I hear a mans voice whispering to me. I was ignoring it but I cant ignore it anymore. I finally decided to tell you."

Mom looked shocked. "That's terrible..." Dad looked worried. "you shouldn't keep these things to yourself. This is serious. We need to get you help."

'help? Can anyone help me?' I wondered as they both gave me worrisome looks. "who can help me?"

Dad pulled out his phone. "a physiologist... Maybe a therapist... We will find someone so don't worry."

Mom stood up and came to cuddle me. "my poor baby. As your mother, I should have known this was going on."

If diva was here at this moment, she would lose it. I didn't get to choose how things would work out. It's not my fault. None of this is something I wanted. All I know is I need help. This is the only way to get help.

* * *

Sorry about this late update. I know it is short. I'll try to make the next one longer. I have only like two followers but i still believe i need to improve for them so yeah... anyway, thanks for reading. I believe the next chapter will be the last but that could change.


	4. Chapter 4

The psychologist will come tomorrow. Mom and dad will keep me out of school. I'm relieved but worried. Diva hasn't returned home but only I seem to be concerned for her. I keep trying to close my eyes but the hallucinations are invading.

I run down a hallway in this vision and to a locked door at the end of the hall. There's a key in my hand that unlocks the door. The lock falls to the floor and I'm not surprised to find someone there. I know she's a girl because of her singing voice and that voice was what gave me the idea for her name. DIVA.

I've never seen her face but I see her wrapped in a robe on the floor. I invite her to sing at some kind of party but I can't quite remember who's party. After that. I hear that mans voice. He is calling to me. I need to go. I leave her and hope she shows up later.

Suddenly I feel incredibly hot like my skin is burning. I can see flames all around me. The party I was so excited for has ended all too soon and who is at the center? The same girl who sung so sweetly had killed all these people.

I remember saying her name. I remember the fear so strongly but I don't remember living this scene. This is a dream. It has to be a dream!

I was right. I wake up in my bed in a cold sweat once again. Its quiet and Divas bed is still empty. I realize that sleep has evaded me once again and I'm too worried for Diva to attempt sleep again so I get up.

The house is deathly quiet as I tiptoe to the kitchen. I'm sure food will make me feel better. Too bad I didn't see it coming.

As soon as I enter the kitchen, my foot falls in a puddle of something but that's not what I notice first. I'm completely frozen as I look around.

I see blood. Blood is everywhere. It's all over the walls and cabinets. It's a bloodbath.

"Wha-" I'm so shocked I can't even speak.

Suddenly, Diva is sitting on the table. She's licking blood from her fingers. "Hello sister dear."

"Diva?"

She chuckles. "Yes. It's me. Are you frightened?"

I step forward. "Diva. Where did all this blood come from?"

"Where, you ask?" she hops down off the table. "Is it such a mystery? Just think for a second and you'll know the answer yourself."

I'm too flustered to think. "Enough games! Just tell me!"

She smiles. It's the devilish smile I've seen in my dreams. "oh, dear Saya. You make things so boring. I don't want to spoil a perfectly good riddle. How about a hint?"

I'm getting angry at her childish attitude. She's making a serious problem into a game. "No. As your big sister, I demand you tell me."

Her smile fades and she sighs. "you really are a killjoy. I really don't understand how anyone could love you. You're pathetic." She starts stepping towards me. "You don't understand a thing. I know everything about you."

I step back as she comes closer. "You're losing it, Diva. You've killed someone. You can't come back from this."

She chuckles. "I killed them because I was angry. I'm angry at you. I'm angry at this world. Saya, do you want to know who I killed?" Her teeth gleam as she grins. "It was our parents... I killed them because you made them up. Those parents were just a lie. We never had any parents."

At this Point, I am frozen in fear. I feel helpless. I'm left here alone with her. She's crazy. She must be. "You murderer. You won't get away with this."

I'm against the wall and suddenly her face is in mine. "Oh, There's nothing to get away with because there's no one to stop me. You aren't even listening to the words I'm saying. You're so deep in this lie that you're blind to the truth that everything you see is only happening inside your head." She comes closer to whisper in my ear. "You're asleep right now. You've been asleep for 30 years."

"No... No!" I push her away. "Just get away from me! I'm going to get you locked up so you can't tell me this junk anymore!"

"Saya!" Her voice rings out and falls into silence. "That's enough! Wake up now! You've been blocking out everything that has happened. You've brought me back to life and placed me inside this perfect world. A world where there's no such thing as Chiropterans. What we are... Listen Saya, I'm dead in the real world. You killed me when we attempted to kill each other. You managed to live and then fell asleep and that's where we are now. We are in your dream that you will soon wake up from."

I'm afraid to speak again after that outburst. "I... How long has this been going on?"

She looks at me confused. "Were you not listening? I said 30 years. Do you really not remember anything? There's gotta be something you remember."

I lose myself thinking back. "No... All I can remember is growing up here with you."

Her face goes dark with disappointment, but then she brightens all of a sudden. "Wait, how about Haji? Do you remember him?"

Just the name throws an image into my mind. A man with flowing black hair, carrying a cello case. "I... I'm not sure, but the name is not completely lost on me. Who is he?"

She actually smiles. "He's the only one who will never leave you. At this moment, I'm sure he's waiting patiently for you to wake up. Saya, I know why you've created this place. I understand that you were shocked by everything that happened. You blanked out to live here, but it's over. Like I said, time to wake up."

"But what will happen to you? If I wake up, won't you disappear?" I ask, concerned.

Her smile falls into a sad one. "It's okay. I'm already dead, Saya. Listen, what's done is done, all I want is for you to live on and be happy without me. Allow yourself to be happy. Open up to Haji and always thank him for staying with you."

I don't understand why I would want to forget Diva or anything. but I want to remember. I want to wake up and be with the man who will never leave me. One thing that can't happen is seeing her on the outside. Suddenly, I wrap my arms around her in a warm embrace. "Thank you, Diva. I'm sorry for everything I've done here and out there. Will you truly be okay?"

I feel her arms around me too. "Oh Saya, there's nothing to apologize for. Everything will truly be okay. I promise you. Just wake up without any regrets."

As I'm holding her tighter, I can feel the dream breaking. "Diva, I'll miss you." I cry out.

"I'll miss you too." Her voice slowly disappears into nothingness and she's gone.

My eyes open in the real world. It's dark and I'm covered in something sticky. At first, I fear where I am until I hear it. I hear His voice.

"Saya!"

I look over and my heart flutters wildly. I see the black haired man and I know I've seen him before and at this moment, I know Diva is smiling brightly. I open my mouth and say his name. I'm back where I should be.

"Haji."

* * *

A/N

I hope you enjoyed this story. I'm satisfied with this ending and I believe I did make it longer than the other chapters. Thank you to those who have taken the time to read this. Keep in mind that I wrote what I wrote so I can be done with this story already. Ha, I could have done better, but this will do. Once again, Thanks for reading. Bye bye.


End file.
